The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a liquid crystal display which is appropriate to meters of a car and provides sufficient response characteristics even at low temperature.
Recently a liquid crystal display has been in use widely for meters of a car for the reason that it is easy to see in such a light place as under direct sunshine and that it requires less volume due to the possibility of equipping in a flat panel and that it is appropriate to many kinds of display due to the possibility of colored display.
However, there is a problem such that the improvement of the response speed is necessary because the response speed of a liquid crystal display is comparatively slow, particularly at low temperature, due to the characteristics of the material of liquid crystal. Therefore, many methods for the improvement have been proposed up to this time. For example, the method for the improvement of the response speed by the proper design of the driving circuit was proposed in IEEE TRANSACTION ON INDUSTRIAL ELECTRONICS VOL. IE-30. NO. 2 (MAY 1983) P. 138-142.
However, this method can not be applied to conventionally used driving circuits due to the necessity of either driving each segment directly by a microcomputer or manufacturing a special I.C. for driving because the improvement of the response speed is attained by controlling the phase of the driving signal for each segment of a liquid crystal display element. Consequently, this method has a disadvantage that the realization is expensive.